How To Show Love
by RaeRurounifan
Summary: I've made this into a series of oneshots featuring different couples. The idea is that different people show love in unique and sometimes unusual ways. There will be four parts to this hopefully featuring TxT, SxY, RxS, and AxS. COMPLETE!
1. Domyouji and Makino Style Love

_A/N: This is my first Hana Yori Dango fanfic. I was struck by the idea after, ironically enough, watching a rerun of Andy Griffith with my mom. The idea of showing love through arguing was the main point, so I thought it quite appropriate to Domyouji and Makino's relationship. Anyway, this is set somewhere in the drama-verse, I guess, though the manga applies, too. It's just there, I guess. Ah, I'm rambling. Well, anyway, enjoy the story!_

**How To Show Love**

By: Rae

-A "Hana Yori Dango" Fanfic-

"Dang it," Soujiroh muttered venomously, "where are they?" The heir to a tea empire had long since lost his patience and was starving, to boot. And his friends had still not arrived at the club.

"Relax," Akira replied soothingly. "They'll be here soon; I'm sure something just came up." The one with Yakuza connections had always been the calm one, and tonight was no exception. However, even Akira was slowly losing his implacable calm.

Rui, lying haphazardly on a nearby couch, took the book off his face and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Looking around, he realized his friends had still not arrived yet, so he lay back down, hoping for some more sleep.

"Oh, no, you don't," Shigeru said, snatching the book out of Rui's hands. "You can't sleep anymore! Don't you ever stay awake for 12 hours?"

Locking gazes with Domyouji's former fiance, Rui shook his head simply and said, "No. I like sleep." Reaching over, he tried to take his book back, but Shigeru jumped up, moving over to sit next to Sakurako.

Rui sighed, not having the energy to follow Shigeru. He sat up once more and got comfortable while hoping his friends wouldn't be much longer.

"Do you think something could have happened to them?" Yuki asked Soujiroh timidly. The girl had long since lost any nervousness around her crush, but she could still remember that dreadful snowstorm that her friend had been caught up in.

Soujiroh looked down fondly at Yuki and replied, "I think they're just fine, Yuki-chan. Don't worry."

Before the grinning Yuki could reply, the door to the club's private room flew open revealing a flustered Makino Tsukushi and angry Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Oh, that's right, take a cab, it's faster," Domyouji mockingly said. "We should have plenty of time to get there if we do that. Baka!"

Makino whirled on him, saying, "And your plan was so much better? 'Oi, Makino, get in my car. We can pass all the traffic cause I'm the Great Domyouji Tsukasa.'"

"Are you mocking me?" Domyouji asked annoyed. "Because if you are, I won't let you sit in my limo anymore, you pauper!"

Makino sniffed and turned her nose up haughtily. "Who'd want to ride in your limo anyways, you stuck-up rich brat? I'm Tsukushi the strong weed, remember? I can face anything, and I can sure as heck beat the crap out of you!"

As the two continued to fight, the rest of the group stared, amused. Makino and Domyouji had officially been accepted by the Domyouji queen, Tsukasa's mother, and it wasn't likely that Makino would take being put down now that she'd gotten Domyouji Kaede's approval. However, Domyouji always had the impression that he was so much better than anyone else, and so he continued to mock the poor girl that he'd taken pity on. Makino did not find his antics funny, to say the least.

"And whose idea was it to go shopping today anyway?" Makino scathingly was asking. "Oh, that's right. It was yours! I was perfectly happy going out to the park!"

"The park? That's so boring," Domyouji said while faking a yawn. "Why go to the park when you can be seen shopping with me?"

Makino slapped her forehead violently before nearly yelling, "Because it was a pretty day, you stupid jerk!"

Soujiroh, who was more angry than before, finally interrupted, "What the heck are you guys arguing about?! Just shut up for a minute before I smack both of you!"

Makino and Domyouji quieted, turning to look at their frustrated friend. The couple was standing across from one another, breathing heavily both from anger and the long run. The two had equally surprised looks on their faces, and that, more than anything else, was what broke Soujiroh.

"You two are the absolute worst couple I've ever seen," he began to rant. "I mean, you go at it like cats and dogs, and I don't mean sex," he quickly said as Akira smirked. "And, speaking of sex, when are you going to do it? Geez, you've been together for what? Three months? What's taking you so long?"

Akira spoke up next, "Soujiroh, you have to remember that Makino is our working-class virgin. She can't just go have sex with Domyouji right now. She has to take her precious time, remember?"

Sakurako, who had been silent up to this point, added, "Yeah, it's not like she has that great of a body, like me. I mean, Domyouji should have at least picked someone cute!"

"Shut up, Sakurako," Rui and Shigeru said at the same time. They looked at one another, surprised, and then shrugged it off.

"I'm just saying," Soujiroh continued, "that you two shouldn't be fighting all the time. Makino, you're obviously in love with Tsukasa." The two blushed. "Tsukasa has been in love with you almost since you've met, and his mom has finally approved! So why can't you two be happy?"

Now it was Tsukushi's turn to speak. "Nishikaido-san, I hate to interrupt, but you're forgetting that Domyouji is an absolute moron."

"What?" Enraged, Tsukasa turned on his girlfriend. "I am not a moron, you poor girl! Who do you think you're talking to anyways?"

The two continued their bickering, but their audience had stopped listening. Soujiroh was agitatedly running his hand through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to wring their necks, but he knew he couldn't. They were still his friends.

Akira had nothing to say, for once, and so he simply watched Nishikaido mess his hair up. Shigeru and Sakurako were arguing about Tsukasa's choice: Shigeru favoring Makino and Sakurako putting her senpai down.

"Enough," Yuki finally said. She stood up, getting the attention of everyone, including the fighting couple. "Nishikaido-san," she said sweetly, gently tugging his hand away from his head, "have you never stopped to think about how people show their affection? There are lots of different ways, you know." She hesitantly smoothed his hair back into place.

Soujiroh sat, stunned at Yuki's boldness as she continued, "I've known Makino for a long time now, and I can tell you that she has never been a lovey-dovey type of person. In fact, I think Makino tends to shy away from that kind of deep emotional outpouring." Here Makino blushed. "But the way she shows her love, I think, is rather similar to Domyouji-san. They have no other way to show they care but to argue."

Moving to stand next to Makino, Yuki ended with, "And, isn't that okay? I mean, at least they're showing their love, right? Even if it is through violence." She nudged her friend in the side, causing Makino to overbalance and topple towards Domyouji. He quickly steadied her and helped her find her balance once more.

The two blushed as they looked at one another, and Yuki smiled triumphantly.

"See what I mean?" She asked. "They're simply perfect for one another. And that's just how they show their love. So, don't get mad at them, Nishikaido-san."

Looking between Yuki and his two friends, all Soujiroh could do was nod slowly. 'So they're just showing their love, eh? Well,' he mused, 'it'd be nice if they weren't quite so destructive about it.'

Yuki sat back down next to Soujiroh and watched her friends launch into yet another of their arguments. She smiled to herself, remembering how they had argued themselves into love, and she couldn't help wondering if she could join them. Glancing up at Soujiroh, she sighed before thinking, 'Not likely. But it doesn't hurt to try, does it? Besides,' she added to herself watching Makino blush over something Domyouji had said, 'it does look like an awful lot of fun.'

-The End-

_A/N: After starting it, I couldn't quite find a great stopping point, but I figured this would be good enough. Besides, this works better, I think, especially if I decide to do a second part with another couple (I've got a few of them in mind, actually). If I've misspelled any names or things, please don't hesitate to let me know, and I really hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought in a review! Thanks again for reading! _

_-Rae-_


	2. Soujiroh Style Love

_A/N: I decided to make my "How To Show Love" story into a series of oneshots featuring different couples instead of just one story with a few sequels. I thought this would be a better choice, so I wrote the second chapter, which is, of course, Soujiroh's version of love. I find it harder to write about Soujiroh and Yuki falling for each other simply because I don't know how to write Soujiroh. It's not that I dislike the couple; I actually think Yuki is perfect for a guy like Soujiroh, but it's harder for me to write them. Anyway, I'll shut up now and just let you read the story! Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I apply this disclaimer to the first and second chapters of this series. I only write for my own enjoyment and the entertainment of my readers. I stake no claim on any of the characters in the shows I write for nor do I make any profit off my work. I only claim the plots that I use and a love for writing._

**Soujiroh Style: How to Show Love**

By: Rae

-A "Hana Yori Dango" Fanfic-

Soujiroh sat comfortably on the club's couch. It was one of a thousand such couches in the various clubs he'd visited before. Nothing new, really, and he was content to let things stay that way.

Having women vying for his attention was something Soujiroh had learned to enjoy. The sex, at least, was usually interesting, even with the girls who didn't have much experience. Luckily his moods changed often enough to make it more enticing to change things up frequently, and being the self-proclaimed "one week" dater, he never got bored.

"Nishikado-san," one scantily clad blonde said, "won't you give me a kiss?"

Soujiroh was only too happy to oblige. The young man spent the rest of the night sating himself on both alcohol and women.

Across town, Yuki was closing up shop for the evening. Okami-san had asked Yuki and Tsukushi to stay late since it was almost White Day. Yuki, who had nothing better to do that night, had readily agreed; Tsukushi, on the other hand, was now on the phone with an angry Tsukasa.

"I know I said I would be there, and I will be," she argued passively. The long stint at the shop had exhausted Makino. "We're closing up shop now, so I'll leave in a few minutes." With that, she hung up on a still arguing Domyouji.

"Hot date?" Yuki asked sarcastically.

Makino snorted in disgust. The two girls had grown accustomed to joking about F4's leader when he wasn't around. Besides, they reasoned, he was still the same brash Domyouji, even if he had calmed since he started dating Makino.

Looking over at her friend, Makino said, "Yuki, I thought there was this guy at your school who asked you out."

Yuki blushed slightly and replied softly, "Well, he asked, but I turned him down."

"What?" Makino began to grow slightly impatient. "Is this because of Soujiroh? Because I know you never gave him your Valentine's Day chocolates! And he's just a playboy! You shouldn't even care what happens to him!"

"Makino!" Yuki's voice carried a bit of an edge to it as she reprimanded her friend. "It doesn't matter if I didn't give Nishikado-san my chocolates; he's still my friend. And, as far as I knew, he was your friend, too."

Tsukushi recoiled at the slight ire she heard. "I'm sorry, Yuki," she said meekly. "You're right; Soujiroh is my friend. But he still doesn't deserve someone like you."

Yuki took a deep breath before saying, "Well, Tsukushi, I can't stop you from thinking that, but that doesn't mean I agree with you."

White Day arrived two days later, and Yuki strolled into her classes being careful not to watch many of the guys returning the chocolates they'd received on Valentine's Day. Feeling somewhat uplifted after leaving the school, Yuki whistled a tune as she walked to the dango shop. Okami-san had, once again, requested her to work over a holiday, and, she giggled to herself, it was obvious the woman had a date. Her hands had fluttered nervously at her sides as she asked Yuki to work.

Entering the shop, Yuki quickly put on her uniform and moved to the front counter, straightening small piles of sweets and whistling that same tune. The shop was rather dead, with the exception of the random male coming to buy chocolates at the last minute.

"Welcome," Yuki greeted the newest customer as she looked up from her work. She stared in shock as she recognized the person who had just come through the door.

"Yuki-chan," Hanazawa Rui greeted pleasantly, "I think I need your help with something."

Nodding, she waited as he continued, "I've never gotten something for someone on White Day before, so I'm not sure what the right thing is to buy."

"What about Shizuka-san?" Yuki asked before she could stop herself.

Rui smiled lazily and answered, "Soujiroh and Akira always took it upon themselves to fix the perfect gift for me to give her." He grinned at the memories. "They thought if Shizuka received the perfect gift from me that she might decide to love me, too."

Yuki wasn't quite sure what to say to this, so she changed the subject. "So why are you asking me for help then?"

"Well, Soujiroh and Akira are already busy today, and besides, their ideas of the 'perfect gift' usually included some kind of sexual present that I vetoed," he said. "As for asking either Domyouji or Makino...well, I don't think that would be the best choice."

Though not quite satisfied with the answer, Yuki offered to help him pick out a gift for the occasion. Rui never once volunteered the name of the girl he had bought his chocolate for; a sad smile was her only clue, though, not a very good one.

As he left, Rui offered a parting remark, "Soujiroh is lucky to have someone like you watching out for him. Thank you again for the help, Yuki-chan."

The least talkative member of F4 left the shop, leaving Yuki in a rather uncomfortable silence as she tried not to think about one Nishikado Soujiroh.

Said F4 member was already in a club with Akira enjoying the time with the ladies. The two had ordered a rather expensive package of sweets that was now sitting half-emptied on the table in front of them. Akira was already seductively kissing the neck of one of his 'mature women.'

Soujiroh pulled his phone out of his pocket again. Clicking onto his text messages, he again saw the cute message he'd received that morning. "Happy White Day, Nishikado-san! I hope you don't break too many hearts with your chocolates today," Yuki had written. Chuckling to himself, he closed the phone.

"So what are you going to get her?" Akira had stopped his seduction long enough to ask his friend a pressing question.

"Who?"

Rolling his eyes, Akira said, "Yuki-chan, of course. It's so obvious she's on your mind."

Soujiroh countered, "How can I be thinking about Yuki-chan when I'm sitting with such beautiful women?" A pout of his lips had the girls surrounding him nearly cooing with excitement.

Akira barely contained the urge to slap his friend as he said, "And whose text message were you reading just then?"

Soujiroh glared at Akira. "That's none of your business," he lamely replied.

Akira simply grinned in triumph, "I was right, wasn't I? I figured Yuki-chan would send you a text. She's always calling and texting you anyways. You know, you really ought to do something for her."

The tea master felt trapped as he thought about the black-haired girl who had so quickly gotten under his skin. She wasn't really anything special; in fact, she was more of a problem than the girl who was now irritating him by trying to unzip his pants. Furthermore, Yuki-chan was simply off limits.

"Drop it, Akira," he growled, pushing the brunette's hands away. His friend acquiesed, knowing when he'd gone far enough.

The subject dropped, the two returned to their enjoyment of White Day much to the other girls' delight. Soujiroh, however, was bothered by the fact that Yuki-chan had gotten to him. He still remembered, for example, how she had tried to give him Valentine's chocolates and how he forestalled that fiasco. The girl was trying his patience.

Noticing the brunette next to him, Soujiroh decided to forget about Yuki for a while by having more fun. Before the other girls could say a word, he had pulled the brunette to her feet and was walking to the door. Akira laughed in the background, knowing the girls could never have a place in the playboy Nishikado Soujiroh's heart.

The next morning, a Saturday, Yuki and Tsukushi were talking to one another as they worked in the dango shop. Yuki had asked her friend about the date Domyouji had taken her on and was now laughing at Makino's description.

"And then he grabbed the waiter by the tie and threatened to run the restaurant out of business," she grumbled. "He was terrified! I mean, the guy was so white!"

Makino continued her rant, "And after that, we went to see the stars by the lake, but he got bored and made fun of such 'commoner type' dates. But you should have seen the look on his face when this man's dog came running over and jumped on him! He turned so pale and kept telling me 'Get this mangy thing off me' before the man could get to his dog."

By this time, Yuki was in stitches, her face red from laughing so hard. Makino still wore an angry pout but slowly began to see the humor in the situation. Before Yuki could catch her breath, Makino started chuckling. Soon the two were laughing outright, calming every once in a while only to burst into more laughter when they looked at each other.

That was how Soujiroh and Akira found them. The two playboys had wandered into the dango shop since it was too early to go clubbing, or at least, that had been Soujiroh's excuse when he suggested the idea. Akira didn't comment but agreed and filed away that little tidbit to mull over later.

Yuki and Tsukushi straightened up when they realized the door had opened. "Welcome," they said in unison before noticing their friends.

"Nishikado-san," Yuki cried happily before remembering that he just wanted to be friends. The girl immediately quieted and blushed, preferring to let Makino take the lead.

"Yo," the two said as they sauntered over to the counter.

Makino noticed Yuki's tinted cheeks and decided to help her friend understand that Soujiroh was just a player.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. "How was your White Day? I'm sure two playboys like you bought tons of chocolates for your many girls, didn't you?"

Akira figured out Makino's game before she finished her sentence and decided to let Soujiroh answer for them.

"We got a special deal, Makino-san," the number one playboy of the group said in reply. "The girls were flocking all over us."

Yuki dropped her eyes at this statement but retained the smile on her face. If it seemed a bit dimmer than before, no one seemed to notice.

"In fact," Soujiroh continued after watching Yuki, "I got this great picture of the brunette I was with last night. Would you like to see it?"

Makino bristled and started to say something only to be interrupted by Akira. "Soujiroh!" Akira reprimanded his friend, glancing at Yuki-chan. "I'm sure they don't want to see a picture like that," he went on in a gentler voice.

Knowing her friends were trying to help, Yuki quickly reassured them, "I'm glad you had a good time, Nishikado-san." She smiled up at him. "It's great that you enjoyed your White Day."

The tension in the room was broken when Soujiroh spoke up, "Ah, by the way Makino, Domyouji told us about your date last night. Who would have thought the leader of the F4 would defer to a commoner?"

"Remember, Soujiroh," Tsukushi smirked, "if Domyouji has fallen for me, that means the rest of you are no match for me either. Especially since Domyouji is your _leader_."

Akira and Soujiroh blanched, the tea master saying, "Geez, Makino, you've become even creepier since you and Tsukasa started dating."

Makino grinned at them before glancing over to Yuki. "I need to take a bathroom break," she mumbled to her friend. "I'll be back in a minute." Yuki nodded, and Tsukushi rushed out of the room, leaving her friend in the hands of the two playboys.

Not able to help herself, Yuki opened her mouth to break the silence left by Makino's departure. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She heard herself ask.

Akira wandered over to the shop's tables and plopped down into a seat, working on sending a text message as he did. Yuki swallowed hard when she saw Soujiroh lean towards her, his lips curled into a smile.

"Actually, Yuki-chan," he said, "there is something you can help me with. I'm looking for some chocolates."

Yuki pulled herself together, going into her working mode and began to offer him a wide selection. "We have a delicious German chocolate cake, a new thing Okami-san started this year. Oh, and there's the fudge brownies; those are always a hit. We also have a chocolate creme pie as well as some assorted chocolates," she said, trailing off as she realized he wasn't looking at any of the choices.

Soujiroh put his forefinger and thumb to his chin, looking thoughtful, before once more leaning towards the girl he so enjoyed teasing. "Hmm..." he murmured, "I think they all sound delicious. Which one is your favorite, Yuki-chan?"

"Ah," Yuki breathed, stepping back from the counter, "I really enjoy the dark chocolate covered strawberries, actually."

He slowly and deliberately locked eyes with her, saying, "Well then, I guess that's what I need, Yuki-chan." Soujiroh smirked at her intake of breath when he said her name so softly. "I'll take six of them."

"Uh, yes, I'll just box them up then," she replied, escaping from his penetrating gaze by turning away. Yuki began to box up the chocolate-covered strawberries slowly, not daring to look at the man she loved. Her heart was thundering in her chest as she worked.

Upon turning around, she noticed Akira had returned to stand next to Soujiroh. Though she was relieved not to feel so...alone with him, Yuki was also slightly disappointed. Mentally shaking herself, she thrust the box towards him, naming the price.

Pulling out a large bill, Soujiroh gave it to her, asking her to keep the change. Yuki protested and tried to convince him it was too much.

"Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan," Akira laughingly said, "Soujiroh doesn't mind paying that much for some strawberries. Besides, he's got plenty of money anyways. We all do."

Soujiroh moved closer again. "That's right, Yuki-chan," he added. "And what's wrong with helping out at my friend's work?"

Yuki felt her heart start to plummet as she heard the word _friend_ once more. She was really beginning to hate that word. Before she could respond, Makino came back from the restroom. She chatted with the guys for a few minutes, but Yuki didn't pay much attention, too busy thinking about Nishikado's words.

"Well, we've got to get going, ladies," Akira was saying when Yuki finally tuned back into the conversation. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

Makino was smiling and agreeing as the two said their goodbyes. Yuki smiled slightly and waved as the boys left the shop, continuing to wave when Soujiroh turned as they climbed in his limo.

"Oh," Makino cried, "Soujiroh forgot his box!" She walked around the counter to take it to him when she heard his car speed off. "But, didn't he buy these for someone?" She asked, confused.

Yuki glanced at the box of strawberries, wondering why he had forgotten them. Her phone beeped, and she went to check it. She'd received a new text message.

'Thanks for the message yesterday,' it read. 'Enjoy the strawberries, Yuki-chan.' It was from Soujiroh.

"Do you think that's how he shows his love?" Yuki jumped when Makino's slightly sarcastic voice startled her. Tsukushi had apparently crept up behind her and read the message.

Then Yuki realized what Makino had said. Her eyes widened, and she suddenly raced around the counter and out the door.

"Nishikado-san!" Yuki was yelling as she ran down the sidewalk in the direction the limo had gone. "Wait for me, Nishikado-san!" She continued to run even as Makino came racing out behind her shouting for Yuki to come back.

Perhaps it was how Soujiroh showed his love, but then again, as he kissed the brunette in his arms once more, perhaps it wasn't. No one really knew, but Yuki hoped she'd figure it out someday.

_A/N: I'm sorry. I can't write a SoujirohXYuki fic in a oneshot. I think that couple has to develop more, but this kind of beginning is sort of a development, don't you think? I think so anyways. I might try my hand at writing a full-blown Soujiroh and Yuki fic someday, but right now isn't the time. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know if I made any mistakes or had any problems in my story! As always, I appreciate reviews and would like to dedicate this oneshot to my one reviewer for this series. Thanks again for reviewing! And thank you for reading! _

_-Rae-_


	3. Hanazawa and Shigeru Style Love

_A/N: This is a rather far-fetched attempt on my part. I can totally see this working out, but I don't know how many people would agree with me. Ah well...it was just something I wanted to put up. _

_Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of any characters. I just enjoy making up plots that seem halfway plausible with the characters I've got. I only write for my own enjoyment and others' entertainment and certainly not to make a profit! _

**Hanazawa/Shigeru Style: How to Show Love**

By: Rae

-A "Hana Yori Dango" Fanfic-

They were really the same, Hanazawa Rui thought, as he walked into his house on Valentine's Day. It wasn't surprising to him, but he was curious nonetheless. His butler bowed low, greeting the young master, but Rui paid no attention to the man.

He reached back into his memory, thinking surprising thoughts about how things had changed over the years. His love for Makino, for example, had changed. She was the girl he'd decided to fight for...and the girl he'd given up in the name of friendship. He didn't think he'd like another girl the way he had Makino.

Another woman's face popped into his head, and Rui smiled softly. Shizuka. She was the best friend he'd adored as a child. She was the girl who brought him out of his little world and replaced it with her smiling face. Shizuka had certainly been his first love, but Rui knew she was only a school-boy crush. The passionate love he'd once felt had withered, slowly replaced with a brotherly love. And Shizuka had, ironically, come to fall for him while he was falling for Makino.

Remembering their last conversation, Rui couldn't help laughing a little. Shizuka had found a new passion in life: travel. She was traveling the world now, searching out cases she could use her international knowledge to solve. She'd expressed some regret over the way things had ended between them, but they both agreed it was better this way.

Now he was single...no, Hanazawa Rui was always single, solitary, solo. He loved his friends, Akira, Soujiroh and even Tsukasa. He would always care for Makino. Shizuka would remain the sister he never had. However, Rui was always a loner. Searching for a reason to reach out to someone, he almost never found any point in conversing with those who were not already a part of his small world.

That was why it had surprised him when he got home. Certainly he expected the small pile of chocolates in the foyer. The butler would dispose of those shortly since he knew his master disapproved of receiving chocolates from girls he didn't like. The man only allowed them to leave their chocolates out of compassion anyways. And he warned them the chocolates were likely to be tossed in the garbage before the day was out. Most of the time, the girls didn't care and shoved the boxes and bags into the little man's arms before returning to their worlds, with their fantasies and dreams.

Hanazawa Rui was used to these things. It was typical, and he couldn't fault the butler for being so cruelly kind. However, he did not expect to have a visitor upon his arrival home.

"Hanazawa-sama," the butler said, "you have a visitor in the sitting room. Shall I bring you both some tea?"

Rui blinked, processing the words he'd just heard. "A visitor?" The man nodded. "Very well. Tell him I'll be there shortly, and ask a maid to bring tea."

Walking away from his butler, Rui shook his head slightly. He'd deal with this visitor shortly, but he wanted to check his desk first. It had become an annual ritual to go to his study upon arriving home from school on Valentine's Day. He anticipated the gift that awaited him and wondered what she would say in her note.

On his desk was a box, one used obviously for shipping. He checked the postage stamp. So she'd been in Egypt when she sent this. Pulling out a knife, Rui sliced through the packing tape and opened the box. Her letter was on top. He smiled when he saw the familiar handwriting.

Opening the letter, he began to read.

_Rui,_

_I'm once again wishing you a happy Valentine's Day with my chocolates. Time seems to fly sometimes, doesn't it? We only spoke last month, and now we're once again missing each other on this romantic holiday. _

_I know we're not meant to be together. Our circumstances have proven that. So, Rui, you have to move on. You have to open your world a little bit, invite someone new inside. Don't stay locked in your little world with all your friends that can never fulfill you. _

_I can't be there to make sure you'll do it, but I trust that you won't ignore my request. I won't be able to stand it if I come back and see you still the same. So, please, Rui, open up your heart a little; I'm sure there's someone who will be there to fill the empty spaces. _

_All my love,_

_Shizuka_

Rui placed the letter next to the box thoughtfully. Rummaging through the styrofoam peanuts, he pulled out a smaller box. He opened it up. A teacup. And a packet of hot chocolate.

He grinned softly. Only Shizuka. Remembering that he had a guest, Rui decided to leave the rest of the package for later.

When he arrived at the sitting room, Rui was shocked to find that his guest wasn't one of his friends as he'd imagined. In fact, it was someone completely shocking to the young man. He stared as his unexpected guest stood.

"Hello, Hanazawa-san," Shigeru said softly. "I thought I'd come visit you today."

Rui didn't miss the emphasis Shigeru put on the word 'today.' He replied, "It's nice to see you again, Shigeru-san. Won't you join me for some tea?"

As though an unspoken command were given, the two seated themselves while two maids brought in a tray of tea and other snacks for the master and his guest.

Rui sipped his Darjeeling silently, watching the girl opposite him. He wondered what had brought her to his house on Valentine's Day. Would she want to talk to him about Tsukasa? Rui didn't think he'd enjoy a conversation like that.

"I know my presence here must come as a surprise to you, Hanazawa-san," Shigeru began, "but I thought you'd understand more than anyone."

Rui nodded, preferring to let her do the talking.

"You see," Shigeru said, "it's not that I'm jealous of Tsukushi-chan. On the contrary, I love her and am really happy for her." Rui flinched slightly. "But it's hard, you know?"

Seeing she wouldn't continue without some prodding, Rui asked, "What's hard, Shigeru-san?"

She looked down in her lap and replied, "It's hard to fall out of love."

Rui felt the blow like it was his own heart crying out those words. He'd loved Shizuka for years, and it had hurt to fall out of love with her. But it was harder with Tsukushi. She was still around, still smiling, still telling him everything that happened to her. Rui knew it would be harder to get over something like that. He just didn't realize how similar his feelings were to those of Shigeru.

The former Domyouji fiance sipped her tea for a minute. "But, I think," she was saying, "it's easier if you have a friend there with you."

Rui's mind immediately went to Shizuka's recent letter. He wondered if this could be considered opening his world to someone.

"You're probably right," was his reply.

Shigeru looked at him steadily before continuing, "And I see the same hurt in you, Hanazawa-san." Her soft voice and compassion-filled eyes stopped his quick rebuttal. "Don't you think it would be easier to get over the hurt if you have a friend who understands what you're going through?"

The girl had stumped him completely. Rui didn't have any kind of retort, though he had felt anger stir in his heart. Nor did he have much of a solution beyond what she presented, he realized. Perhaps being a friend with someone like Shigeru would help him. However, his world was small for a reason; did he really want to bring someone else into it?

Shigeru paused, seeing the confusion on Hanazawa Rui's face. Sighing, she stood and held out a small bag. Rui glanced at it, looking puzzled.

"I'll just let you think about it," she said quickly, thrusting the bag at him. "Here. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone on Valentine's Day." Once Rui had taken the bag, she thanked him and exited the Hanazawa home.

Opening the bag, Rui found a small bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips, an apple and a note. He opened the note; it held only a few lines.

_I wasn't sure what to get you for Valentine's Day, but Tsukasa mentioned your love of apples. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to get something chocolate, but by the time I got to the store, these were all the chocolates they had left. Enjoy!_

It was signed simply "Shigeru," no salutations or cute smileys. Rui looked down at the bag in his lap. It was a sweet gesture and one he surprisingly appreciated.

A month later, White Day arrived. Rui instructed his butler to deliver the small parcel to one Ookawahara Shigeru-san. The man nodded, feeling surprised that the master was requesting this on such a holiday. But he was merely an employee and not allowed to question his master's whims. So he delivered the parcel.

In her parlor, Shigeru sat on the couch, staring at the box in her hands. The maid had said it was from a Hanazawa Rui-san. Shigeru gingerly pulled open the top of the box. She took the note off the top of the box and smiled at the adorable pastry.

Opening the note, she read

_The dango shop had quite a few of these pastries. I always thought they were pretty, and since I'm not a big sweets fan, I thought perhaps you'd enjoy this torte. I hear it's delicious, but if you only want to look at it, that's fine, too. _

Besides his signature, that was it. But, then again, Shigeru thought, that was enough. Perhaps the end of one love could spawn another. Shigeru wasn't sure, but she knew it was a shot.

Pulling the small torte out of the bag, she placed it carefully on the counter where she could admire it. She'd eat it later, she was sure. And then she'd have to send Hanazawa-san a thank-you note. Or perhaps show up for a visit. She wasn't positive, but she was happy to know she had someone who understood, even if he was the quietest member of the F4.

_A/N: I don't know that I really like this ending, but it fits well enough, I suppose. If anyone wants to correct my spelling of names, please feel free to do so. I'd appreciate the help. Also, please let me know what you think of how I paired Shigeru and Rui. They're obviously not in love with one another, but they do share the same heartbreak. I think they could work. I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, please feel free to leave a review! Thanks for reading!_

_-Rae-_


	4. Akira Style Love

_A/N: Well, this completes my first attempt to break into the Hana Yori Dango fandom. I don't really know how successful I've been, and I wanted to apologize for how long it took me to get this final installment of my oneshot series up for all of you who have alerted and favorited this story. I'm not sure how well I did this couple, but I tried my best. As to the title, I have to say it's probably more or less showing Sakurako's style of love through Akira's eyes because I have trouble writing through the eyes of a psychotic nutjob like Sakurako. LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing earned. Entertainment purposes only! Thanks! _

**Akira Style: How to Show Love**

By: Rae

-A "Hana Yori Dango" Fanfic-

"Mmpf," Mimasaka Akira grunted as he struggled to adjust his hold on a few bags that were dangerously close to being dropped. "You know," he drawled sarcastically, "there's a reason I like to date older women."

"Yes, I know; you've told me many times," Sanjo Sakurako replied easily, darting across the street to yet another store. "But I don't really think that matters."

Akira barely managed a glare at a horn honking driver who'd almost hit him as he rushed after the girl. Then the bag dropped.

"Mimasaka-san," her calm voice rushed over him, and he tried not to panic, "did you drop one of my bags?"

"Um, no," he said as he awkwardly bent over to retrieve the bag he'd managed to lose. His finger caught the loop of the handle as she started to turn towards him, and he grinned in relief. Success! He jerked to an upright position and then watched in horror as the handle dangled precariously on his pinky finger before slowly--almost in slow motion--tipping over to fall upside down on the sidewalk. "Dang it."

Sakurako stood over him as he once more bent over to retrieve the blasted bag. "You dropped my Tiffany's bag?! You _dropped my Tiffany's bag?!"_ Her voice rose to a shrill screech, and Akira cringed slightly.

Before he could pick it up, she swooped down to his level and glared at him while picking up the bag and its contents. The pastel blue box was shoved immediately back into its matching bag before she looped the handles over her wrist magnanimously.

"Well, I suppose you do have a bit to carry," she tossed carelessly over her shoulder before entering the new store.

Akira grumbled as he stood up and looked at this newest store. Great, it was a Jimmy Choo store. Just great. Now she'd come out with bags and bags full of shoeboxes, something he found very difficult to balance among his collection of oddly colored and shaped bags.

When he'd woken up this morning, he thought it would be a nice day to chill out, spend some time with his friends, and then later maybe go catch a nice, older woman at his usual hangout. He wanted to relax for a while before his rather vigorous training began once more, but for some strange reason, his maids had been terrified when they came to wake him up. So, being the son of a Yakuza, Akira had immediately stiffened at their fear and worried something had happened to the house.

He'd jumped out of bed ready to fight and hurriedly put on some clothes before asking the maids what was wrong. They wouldn't answer; instead they pointed toward the foyer. Akira walked out of the bedroom expecting the worst. What he found was not what he would have expected, but now he realized it probably was the worst he should have been expecting.

Sanjo Sakurako sat in the foyer surrounded by his mother and little sisters. The girl had apparently arrived early that morning and was waiting for him to get out of bed; while she waited, it seemed, she'd decided to talk to his mother about her wonderful son. Akira crept up behind the girl and his family quietly, hoping to hear what she wanted.

"And I just know we're going to have such fun this afternoon," Sakurako now said happily to her captive audience, "because I've planned everything out. We're going to breakfast and then shopping for a few little things I've been needing. Then we'll do lunch before going to a movie I wanted to see. And Akira-kun is just such an angel, you know! He does anything I ask!"

"Excuse me?!" Akira was angry. Since when did Sakurako call him by his first name anyways? And why was she making up all this crap about him? He hadn't spoken to her in over a week! "What were you saying about me, Sakurako-san?"

"I was saying, Akira-kun," she said meaningfully as she stood and turned to face him, eyes wild with suppressed manic intentions, "that you are such an angel. You've always been so good to me, and you do anything I ask. Right?" She jerked her head back indicating his mother and sisters who now stood watching the show. A slight tick near her right eye made Akira nervous enough to let her win this round.

"Uh, of course, Sakurako-san," he quickly replied, feeling something clench in his stomach at the victorious glint in her eye.

The girl now turned innocent doe eyes at her captive's family and squealed, "See? Isn't he the sweetest? And when he asked me out last night, I was so excited! Akira-kun truly is the most romantic and wonderful of F4, don't you think?" His sisters were nodding madly and grinning merrily as they listened to this stranger. His mom had an amused expression on her face; she seemed locked in one of her romantic fantasies.

"Well," Sakurako now said, "we've got to go now, but it was lovely meeting you all. Akira-kun has such a lovely family; it's just a shame I didn't get to meet your father. Perhaps next time?" She winked at him as she took hold of his hand, her grip a little tighter than he expected. "Thank you for your hospitality," she called over her shoulder as she dragged him out of the house.

Before he could blink, he found himself shoved into the back of a limo. As soon as the door had shut, the car took off.

Akira shook his head as he looked down at himself. He had no less than 15 bags somehow attached to his person. And he was about to get more, it seemed, because Sakurako was coming out of the store lugging what looked like three industrial sized shoe bags with massive shoeboxes poking out of the tops of the bags. He suppressed a sigh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sakurako looked at him expectantly. He started to walk forward, but she cut him off with a "Come on!" Then she turned on her heel and walked over to a small alley. He followed dutifully wondering what had come over her.

They entered the alley where, to his immense relief, Akira found Sakurako's limo waiting for them. The trunk was already opened, so Akira quickly unloaded his arms and person of the myriad bags. Sakurako did the same and grinned up at him mischievously as he stretched his tired and cramped arms.

"Now," she said, "let's get some lunch!" She slammed the trunk closed and pulled him once again into the limo.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at an expensive French restaurant. Akira once again suppressed the urge to sigh, knowing he would be shelling out big bucks on this meal as well. Breakfast had been a gourmet affair of eggs benedict, slivers of fruit adorning various quiches, toasted English muffins with different preserves, sausages, bacon, and ham all on beautiful China plates with fancy silverware. It was, to say the least, one of the most expensive breakfasts Akira had ever indulged in.

After lunch, which was a surprisingly pleasant experience, the two made their way to a local movie theatre. Sakurako had arranged for tickets to the movie earlier, so they walked in, handing their tickets over to the young man who tried to catch Sakurako's attention with a sexy grin. Akira laughed as she regally snatched the ticket stub out of the man's hand and then looped her free arm through his to lead him into the theatre.

Once again, Akira was surprised by Sakurako. He'd expected to see a particularly gruesome horror movie, perhaps featuring a psychotic girl getting revenge on a young man she'd lusted after for years or at the very least a romantic comedy. He knew girls her age were easily taken in by the draws of a "happily ever after" and tender scenes of love. It was yet another reason he didn't like young women his age.

However, the movie they saw was a wonderfully complex story of a woman who'd just lost her husband, a man who was tender and romantic, after his battle with an illness. The movie followed the woman as she first struggled to get her life back; the death had hit her hard and forced her to reevaluate her life in ways she'd never expected. Akira was surprised at the depth of the movie as the woman had to come to terms with having lost her father at a young age and having her mother lie to her about what had happened to the man.

The ending had Sakurako smiling with tears of joy in her eyes and Akira developing a new respect for romances because the woman and her mother had grown tremendously and shown they could withstand tragedies without a man at their sides. It was certainly a surprise to him, but he supposed perhaps even Sakurako had her interesting quirks.

They walked around Tokyo for another hour, wandering aimlessly around the streets and talking to one another. Akira had to reign in his temper on several occasions as Sakurako pointed out various older women and asked him over and over what he saw in them. She even pulled one obviously married and certainly older woman aside to ask her what she thought of Akira; he hadn't blushed like that since Sojirou volunteered him to give kisses to everyone who purchased something at Okami-san's dango shop.

Of course, it did amuse him when she brought up Makino and Domyouji, who Sakurako still insisted were completely wrong for one another. The two, she claimed angrily, were just ruining their lives by trying to be together. He'd argued that they were in love and nearly gotten his head bit off.

"They most certainly are not in love!" She'd hissed, getting up in his face. "Have you ever even heard them say they love one another? Tsukushi-chan doesn't even know the meaning of love, poor commoner that she is! And she wouldn't dare fall for my Domyouji-san!"

Akira grinned and replied, "But Tsukasa loves Makino, and he tells her every chance he gets. I'm sure that if a 'poor commoner' like her doesn't know what love is, which I seriously doubt, she'd figure it out with Tsukasa after her."

He'd been surprised when she grinned back and happily said, "I'm glad! Tsukushi-chan deserves a little happiness after all they've gone through to be together, don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, she'd looped her arm through his once again and changed the subject, immediately speculating about Soujirou and Yuki-chan. Akira could only shake his head in genuine amusement and wonder once more how he'd gotten himself into this mess.

By the end of the evening, Akira was exhausted from being out all day, but he was surprisingly happy with the way the day had gone. The limo was taking them back to the Mimasaka compound, and he was grateful for the ride because he didn't think he'd be able to get back on his own. Sakurako simply wore him out.

Once arriving home, they both exited the car, and Sakurako smiled up at him asking, "So, when do you want to go out again?"

"What?" Akira asked, immediately wondering if the girl was insane. He hadn't agreed to this in the first place, and he felt compelled to point that out. "You ambushed me at my home and forced me to come with you in the first place. Why would I go out with you again?" His voice was gentle, but he was curious as to her response.

"Because you had fun, of course," was her innocent reply. Her eyes held a teasing glint as she grinned up at him. "Besides, I'm much more interesting than those friends of yours."

"Yes, but you're no older woman, and you know my policy," he said, smiling back down at her and feeling relief that she wasn't going to force him into another date.

"Well, you're no Domyouji, either," she retorted, mock glaring at him. "But I wouldn't mind going out with you if I can't have him." Then she quickly reached up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to climb back into the car. "Call me!" Then the door was slammed, and the car took off into the night.

Akira shook his head once again as he turned to go into the house. Perhaps she was a little insane, he thought, but maybe even Sakurako could be human at times. He smiled and hummed a little tune as he went up to his room, thinking how pleasant it had been to be out today. Maybe he'd call her after all. He stopped for a second. Then again, maybe not. She'd just have to kidnap him again.

**-The End-**

_A/N: Aww...ok, nothing too sweet with this couple. They aren't exactly your sweet couple anyway. I see Yuki as the more romantic of the girls, but Shigeru could probably give her a run for her money. I dunno. Anyway, I'm so glad to have finished this, and I hope those of you that have read it enjoyed my little take on these couples. I hope you all liked my story, and if you have a moment, please feel free to send me a review! Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, and favorited this story! I don't know when I'll write another Hana Yori Dango story, but this was a fun endeavor!_

_Until next time..._

_-Rae-_


End file.
